


Worry

by berrywrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: alex fucking dies





	Worry

Another day, another ride home and not seeing Alex until she’s about ready to fall asleep. Liz sighs as she fails to see Alex anywhere in the apartment. She hates him sometimes- how he just goes out and does whatever he wants, and leaves her home alone after work. She spots a wrapped up plate in tinfoil with a note on the counter. 

_“I cooked dinner. Hope you don’t mind me going out again. Love you.”_

A small smile perks up on Liz’s face as she unwraps the meal, and puts it in the microwave. It wasn’t much, just some on-sale steak and rice, but she appreciates the thought. As Liz pushes in the time, she runs a hand through her wild, black-and-blue ombré Mohawk. As she watches the plate slowly turn in the microwave, her phone rings across the room. She goes to answer the unknown caller. Probably another stupid telemarketer.

”Is this Liz?” The speaker immediately asks. They sound panicked. The voice is unrecognized.

”Yes, this is she. Who are you?” She asks skeptically. How did they know her name? 

“Alex overdosed. This is his friend. We were taking xans and-“

”What? Where are you? Is this a joke?” She asks frantically.

”We’re at Wisteria Hospital. He’s stable but we aren’t sure-“

The voice is cut off as Liz grabs her purse and runs outside, still in her pajamas as she frantically unlocks her car and pulls out of the parking lot. So many thoughts are running through her head. How did they buy Xanax? She didn’t know many dealers near them. And Alex had told her he was clean just a few days ago, and he was so proud of himself. She remembered when she used to relapse, and still does- but she thought he was finally making progress. Every red light felt like an eternity as she tried to make them speed up in her mind. Finally, after 15 minutes of agonizing driving, Liz pulled up into the hospital parking lot and rushed in.

”Excuse me. I’m a girlfriend of a patient here right now. His name is Alex Yamamoto,” Liz shakily told a nearby nurse. Soon she was admitted to his room, and immediately ran in and gently hugged Alex, kissing his face over and over. A few tears were shed before Liz immediately interrogated him, ignoring friends by his bedside.

”How long have you been here?”

”Long enough to get my stomach pumped,” He said groggily, as if he would pass out at any second.

”Alex, I’m so happy you’re okay. But we need to have a discussion about this. You overdosed on Xanax and some other drug you’re not telling me about. Do I have to take another break from work to make sure you aren’t going out?”

”I’m sorry- I really am. I’m just so stressed after losing my job. I just- couldn’t think of another way out,” He says, avoiding eye contact with her.

”Alex... I’m going to stay with you all night and all tomorrow, and however longer it’s gonna take. And you know you can talk to me. Why didn’t you?” She asks. Soon a man with a bleached crew-cut and a distinct tattered jacket touched her shoulder. 

“Allow me to explain,” He says. It’s the same voice as the phone.

”Who are you?”

”Ryder. I’m Alex’s friend from high school. He’s never been too good on expressing himself.”

”I’m like, right here,” Alex chimes in. He is ignored, though.

”I know. I just- I thought he would come to me about this,” Liz replies dispondedly. 

“We should talk about this later. We’re all tired, and it’s late. Let’s get some sleep,” Ryder suggests.

And so Liz sits on the floor beside Alex’s bed and Ryder retreats back to his chair. And all sleep (or try to) through the night, to deal with the problems of tomorrow later.

 


End file.
